The invention relates to a process for the production of a composite camshaft and an apparatus suitable for use in the production process.
A known process for the production of composite camshafts is disclosed in German Application No. DE-A1-3209980 wherein cam elements and bearing elements produced by sintering are fixed on a shaft by means of small pins or tubes arranged in radial bore holes. After fixing the elements in place, the camshaft is sintered at a predetermined temperature so as to allow the cam elements and bearing elements to become integrally bonded with the shaft.
The process for making the radial bore holes in the shaft, the angular position of which has to be very exact, is very laborious and requires a number of mechanical operations including an alignment of the parts during the drilling operation and also during the subsequent fixing in position operation, which is disadvantageous for economical reasons.
The object of the present invention is the development of a process for the production of a composite camshaft which makes possible a simple alignment and fixing in position of the cam elements and bearing elements on the shaft in an efficient operation. The present invention is also drawn to an apparatus for carrying out the process.